


Kadric's First Heat

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Analingus, Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, Fucked-up Love, Grooming, Incest, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Stomach Bulge, Unhealthy Relationships, or whatever the omega hole equivalent is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When twelve-year-old Kadric goes into heat, he knows it's time for him to join his alpha father's garden of omegas and help to breed the next generation. His omega father has done everything possible to prepare him, but is Kadric really ready to take Apa's knot?
Relationships: Alpha Father/Omega Father/Omega Son, alpha father/omega son
Comments: 8
Kudos: 187
Collections: Anonymous, Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Kadric's First Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eidetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidetic/gifts).



Kadric trembled as he sat in the bath. The water was steaming, and heat-sweat prickled under his arms and across his face; he wasn't cold. He was terrified.

"Don't be such a baby," his favorite osister said as she soaped his hair. "Eyes." He closed his eyes and she poured water over his head. When he could hear again, she was saying, "—doesn't hurt if you're properly prepared. You've been doing your exercises with Opa, haven't you?"

"Of course I have. But it hurts! Opa says I'm too small."

"Big enough to go into heat, though," Seri said.

Kadric trembled harder. "I don't want to be in heat," he said. "I don't want to—"

"None of that," she said firmly. "Apa will hear. Do you want that?"

He shook his head. 

"Remember, we serve Apa and he takes care of us." She patted her gently rounded belly. "Kella says that once you've pushed a baby out of your hole, you'll be nice and loose and everything will get easier. And your heat will help, I promise. If you're having a hard time, remember how good Apa is to us and how lucky we are to be omegas."

Kadric nodded, lips pressed together. That last was true, at least. No one was sure what life was like for their alpha sibs; they lived in separate quarters, and when the omegas saw them in passing, they always looked sad. And betas were servants and technicians, nameless and faceless and ignored. Apa only really loved his omegas.

Seri helped Kadric stand up and hugged him, even though it got her all wet. "Come on," she said. "You'll be fine. Let's get you all prettied up so Apa will be pleased."

Usually Opa or one of the oldest omegas got the children ready for their first times with Apa, but Kadric had asked for Seri because he'd missed her so much in the six months since she'd had her own first heat and moved into Apa's garden. She was the best at braiding his fine hair. She was also the best at gently but firmly calming him down when he panicked (as he often did). By the time Kadric was dressed in the traditional sheer white robe, with his hair braided and wound into a crown (with the aid of a great many pins) and a delicate filigree pattern painted on the small of his back, Seri had him laughing over memories of the mischief they'd gotten up to when they were little, and he had almost forgotten to be afraid.

He tried to catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror, but Seri steered him away from it, maybe worrying that it would start him shaking again. "Apa will think you're beautiful, and that's what matters," she said. "Let's not keep him waiting."

As they hurried through the ship's corridors, Kadric felt sweat trickle down his sides and his neck, and he clenched his ass to keep slick from dripping on the floor. Why did heat have to be so _messy_? Opa said it would get easier once he was older and had more hair on his body, but Kadric shuddered at the thought of damp tangles of hair in his armpits. He hated getting older. He wanted to be a child forever. Omega children had it easy on the _Alpha's Pride_ , roving in gangs and sleeping in big cozy cuddle-piles on whatever soft floor they happened to land on. Opa doted on them and Ship fed them and they had one another, and if they missed the older siblings who moved into Apa's garden, there were always more younger ones to play with. Kadric wasn't even the oldest of the children—Simo was a year older, almost thirteen. Kadric had been dutifully doing the hated exercises since he turned eleven, but he hadn't expected to have his heat for months. He wasn't even a little bit ready.

Finally they reached one of the few doors he'd never been allowed to open. He took a deep breath. "You'll be fine," Seri said, kissing his forehead. "I know the exercises are hard when your body isn't ready yet, but your heat will make everything easier. Relax and let your body do what it was made to do."

Kadric nodded. "Thank you, osis."

"Of course." She squeezed his hand. "I've missed you. I'm so glad we'll get to be together again. Apa's garden is wonderful—not so different from what you're used to. You'll see."

Yes, he could take comfort from that. Even if mating with Apa was hard, he'd get to live in Apa's garden with Seri and Kella and the other osibs he missed. And soon Simo would join them, and he'd get to meet omegas who were garden-age before he was born.

And he'd get to serve Apa, he reminded himself, which was his duty and pride as an omega.

Seri opened the door and led him into Apa's garden.

It really was a garden, he realized with astonishment, and it was enormous. He'd only ever seen living plants in the hydroponics rooms, grown for food and to clean the air. Here the plants were just for show, filling the room, small and tall and twining. Some bore fragrant flowers that perfumed the air. He only belatedly noticed the people lounging in padded chairs and couches among the plants: younger omegas he knew, older ones he didn't recognize. They all looked happy, especially the ones who were visibly pregnant. He looked for Apa but didn't see him.

Hidden fans wafted cool breezes through the room, but he was still sweating. He wiped his forehead, hoping the eyeliner Seri had so carefully applied wouldn't smear.

"Ship, ring the breeding bell," Seri said. A gentle chime echoed through the room, and omegas began to gather. Kella caught his eye and smiled reassuringly. He heard a few people whispering about how young he was, how small. He tried to ignore them.

A door opened somewhere among the plants—he heard it but couldn't see it. A moment later Apa and Opa came walking down the path. Their robes were white like his, but opaque, and Opa's long hair was loose. Apa's was alpha-short, a soft pale fuzz on his head, and Kadric had an absurd moment of wanting to pet it.

The breeze blew him Opa's familiar scent, full of omega spice and warmth, and Apa's vivid one, alpha sweet-sharpness and a coolness like menthol. By the time Apa stood in front of him, the scent of alpha was overpowering; he felt like he was smelling it with his whole body. His cocklet stiffened and his knees began to buckle. Fortunately, he remembered that he was supposed to kneel. He dropped down onto the soft floor and bowed his head, swaying. He'd seen and scented Apa plenty of times, but he hadn't realized how different it would be when he was in heat. He'd never felt anything like this before. His body was hot and hungry. The brush of the robe across his skin left him aching to be touched—no, to be gripped, grabbed, to feel something certain, to give himself into the hands of someone who knew what they were doing and could guide him when he felt so lost.

Apa raised his chin and looked into his glazed eyes. "Kadric, my oson," he said softly. His voice was gentle. "Welcome."

"Thank you, Apa," he managed.

"You look beautiful. Well done, Seri."

"Thank you, Apa," she murmured. She briefly patted Kadric's shoulder and stepped away into the crowd of omegas that surrounded them.

"Is he ready, Dorio?"

Kadric was startled when Opa answered. He'd forgotten Opa had a name other than Opa. "Yes, Apa," Opa said. "He's small and anxious, but his body knows what it wants—smell that slick. He's ready."

"Mm, good." Apa pulled open his robe and let it drop to the floor. He was naked, his body gently furred, and his cock was already hard, with the sheath starting to draw back from the pointed tip. Kadric stared, eyes wide. Opa had helped him practice with fake cocks modeled on Apa's, but it was so different to see it in the flesh, stiff but soft and throbbing gently with Apa's heartbeat. Around them, a soft sigh rose from the watching omegas.

Kadric's training kicked in and he opened his mouth invitingly. Apa laughed. "You've done well with this one," he said to Opa as he stepped forward. "Here, child, have your first taste." He wrapped a big hand around the back of Kadric's head and slid his cock deep into the omega's waiting mouth.

Kadric's eyes rolled back as Apa's cock filled his mouth and throat. His nose was buried in fragrant curly hair, the scent of _alpha alpha alpha_ thrumming through his body. It was so much easier than the exercises had been, eased by pheromones and heat and the warmth of living flesh against his tongue. He gave himself up to it, relaxing his throat and making himself a sleeve as Opa had taught him. 

Heat had fully overcome him now and he was hardly aware of what was happening to him. His mind drifted. He rocked gently as Apa fucked his mouth, his slick-sodden hole clenching and relaxing as though to say _me next, me next_. Sweat trickled down his upturned face and pooled in the hollows of his collarbones. Apa pulled out briefly, wiped his cock across Kadric's face, and thrust in again. Kadric tasted his own sweat, rich with the tang of omega in heat. His body bowed toward Apa's like a plant seeking light. Whenever Apa let him breathe, he sucked in air and moaned it back out.

Some eternity passed, or perhaps only a few minutes. Finally Apa let go of his head and stepped back, freeing his cock from Kadric's slack mouth. Kadric blinked up at him, dazed. "Thank you, Apa," he said hoarsely.

"Well done, child," Apa said. "It's time now."

"Yes, Apa." Kadric pulled himself together enough to awkwardly shuffle around on his knees until he was facing away from Apa, as much as it pained him. He bent forward and rested his chest on the floor, pillowing his head on his arms. His loose robe slid up around his ribs. He hoped the design Seri had painted on him hadn't been washed away by all his sweat.

Apa knelt behind him and traced the pattern on the small of his back. "Very pretty," he said. His fingers dipped lower, finding Kadric's hole. "And so ready."

Kadric's cocklet twitched urgently. His whole body felt taut with longing. How had he been scared? This felt like the only thing he could ever have wanted. "Please, Apa," he whispered, hardly realizing he spoke out loud. A whine caught in his throat as Apa's gentle, teasing fingers circled his hole, barely dipping in and then smearing slick all over him. He didn't mind being messy anymore. He wanted whatever Apa wanted.

He heard Apa sucking slick off his fingers, an intensely erotic sound that made his body quake. A moment later, Apa pressed his mouth against Kadric's hole, lapping at it and slurping up his wetness. Kadric cried out and bucked as the sensation shot through him, rocking him with an abrupt and fierce climax. Come trickled out of his throbbing cocklet as slick gushed from his hole. He panted through the aftershocks, tremulous and unsatisfied, feeling Apa laugh softly against him. 

The omegas around them moaned softly, and he thought he heard the wet sounds of some of them taking pleasure with one another. He had done that plenty of times with his osibs and enjoyed himself perfectly well, but he didn't understand how any omega who had been with Apa could turn to another omega afterwards. Apa hadn't even fucked him yet and he knew he'd never be satisfied by anything but Apa's thick alpha cock in his hole. He raised his hips, begging with his body.

"So ready," Apa repeated, straightening up. Kadric felt the probing tip of Apa's cock rest against his hole, and then Apa gripped his hips and speared him.

Nothing in his training had prepared him for how this would feel during heat. He knew the dildos Opa used were the exact shape and size of Apa's cock, but without heat to prime his body, they'd felt huge and intrusive and he'd desperately tried to squeeze them out. Apa's cock felt wholly, perfectly right inside him. He gasped with the rightness of it, even as the stimulation was overwhelming. Opa had taught him how to rub himself if he needed more pleasure, but this was all the pleasure he could stand. He let his body go limp until his whole self felt like a hole for Apa to fuck.

Apa started with a few gentle strokes and then drove into him, ravishing him eagerly. Kadric's mind drifted away again as he floated on a sea of ecstatic sensation. He thought he came again, maybe more than once, or maybe he was coming the whole time. He felt come leaking intermittently from his cock, and slick ran down his thighs in streams. Only Apa's hands firmly holding his hips kept him grounded as Apa fucked him into bliss.

From far away he heard Apa gasp "Go ahead, Dorio—you've earned it—" and then Opa was in front of him, robe gone and cocklet rock-hard. Opa tapped Kadric's lower lip; Kadric was already panting, but he opened his mouth wider. Opa turned and presented his own dripping hole to Kadric, who groaned and pressed his face against it, licking and sucking without finesse. The familiar taste of Opa's slick twined around the novel sensation of Apa's cock thrusting into him, each enhancing the other. Kadric heard Opa gasping and saw him slip a hand beneath himself, jerking his cocklet hungrily as Kadric lavished attention on his hole.

Apa pushed him forward and Opa pressed back against his mouth. He loved being caught between them, immobilized and unable to do anything but give himself up to them. Had any boy ever been so loved by his fathers?

Opa shuddered and cried out in the cadence of climax, and slick poured over Kadric's face. Kadric drew back, knowing Opa didn't like him to keep licking once he'd come. After a moment, Opa sat up facing him, still breathing hard. Kadric rested his head on Opa's thigh, the tang of Opa's come joining the multitude of scents that thickened the air, and relaxed, opening himself up further as Apa pushed even deeper inside him.

He felt a pressure that slowly became an ache—Apa's knot. For a moment his fear resurfaced, but his body adjusted and the ache turned into a new kind of pleasure. Apa worked it deeper into him with short thrusts that rubbed the knot right up against the sweet spot inside him. Kadric saw stars and cried out as his hole spasmed and clenched, squeezing Apa's cock and locking the knot within him. Apa keened and bit his shoulder, and for the first time Kadric felt the throbbing of an alpha's cock coming inside him.

It went on and on like a second heartbeat as Apa poured come into him. The fullness was almost too much. Kadric clutched at Opa's legs, gasping and rocking back against Apa as though Apa's cock could drill into him and make more room for seed. Opa stroked his head gently, murmuring something soothing as Kadric writhed.

At last the pulsing slowed and stopped. He felt bloated. He was certain that if he could look down at himself he would see his belly swelling as though a child already grew inside it. As his arousal dimmed a bit, he became aware of what a state he was in: face smeared with slick and sweat and undoubtedly streaked with eyeliner, loose strands of hair stuck to his back, robe bunched up under him and damp with his sweat. The ache of the knot was an ache again. He shifted uncomfortably, knowing there was nothing to do but wait it out.

Apa ran sticky fingers down his back, tracing the painted design and then brushing over the bite mark on his shoulder. "I claim you, Kadric," he said, his voice surprisingly steady. "My child, my omega. My seed will grow in you and breed a new generation to continue my line. You will live in my garden and serve me in all ways, and I will care for you."

Kadric lay still, absorbing the enormity of what had just happened. Apa had initiated him into a whole new life. Slowly questions trickled into his mind. Would the seed quicken inside him right away, like it did for Seri? Would his children be omegas? Would he someday watch as his own child knelt in front of Apa and learned what true pleasure was like? What would his days and nights in the garden be like? Would he be happy?

The tug of the knot inside him brought him back to the present. For now, all that mattered was that he had pleased his fathers. "Thank you, Apa," he whispered. "Thank you, Opa."

Slowly and carefully, Apa sat back, pulling Kadric with him until the omega was seated in his lap. The movement pushed Apa's still-firm cock up into Kadric and he whined a little, shifting to settle himself as comfortably as he could. He looked down and his eyes widened: there really was a little mound just below his belly where Apa's seed filled him beyond full.

He leaned back against Apa, feeling truly calm for the first time since his heat swept through him. He knew it would come back and he would need to be fucked again; he knew getting used to his new life would be hard. But for now, he was at peace.


End file.
